


Life's Sweetness

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Filles, Attempt at Humor, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: An ordinary day in the life of Aloysia and Nannerl ends up quite dramatically.Made for #AprilFilles prompt "Modern AU"





	Life's Sweetness

‘Aloysia, give it back!’ Nannerl’s voice was filled with despair as her delicate hands clenched on arm of the other woman. ‘Please.’

‘No way! It’s for your own good!’ Aloysia’s usually impassive and cold eyes looked at her lover almost pitifully, but there was nothing she could do.

‘Give it back, you traitor!’ The despair quickly changed into half-hearted anger as Nannerl was struggling despite her inevitable failure. Aloysia was taller. Quicker. And her smooth body was stronger than one could imagine. Nannerl knew all of this too well.

‘I’m sorry. I really am, but you told me not to trust a word you say’ This time Aloysia couldn’t stop herself from a small smile lingering on her lips.

‘But Aloysia!’ the tone of Nannerl’s voice was almost childish as her lashes fluttered, changing her strategy once again. It was useless. Nannerl fell resigned on a furiously pink sofa, dark blonde hair flying in the air from the rapidity of the movement. Aloysia didn’t change her position, ready for another unexpected attack, holding the precious jar of Nutella out of her girlfriend’s reach.

‘You wanted to do this, remember? I told you that it is a ridiculous and useless idea. Healthy lifestyle.’ she rolled her eyes with a huff. ‘You decided to go on a diet an hour ago! Where’s your strong will?!’

‘I just said I wanted to give up on sweets!’

‘And a jar of Nutella is not sweet?’ Aloysia lifted an eyebrow with amusement.

‘Well, technically not?’ There was a hint of hope in her voice. When she saw Aloysia’s skeptical expression she threw her hands in the air and laid back on the sofa. ‘Come on! Chocolate is the only thing excluded from my healthy lifestyle.’

‘Sure.’ Aloysia chuckled and walked to the kitchen shaking her head. With one, smooth movement she stood on her toes and placed the jar on the top of the white cupboard, way too high for Nannerl to reach. ‘I’ll just put it here’ 

She turned around with a hand resting on her hip and a disapproving expression as she heard a grunt of disbelief coming from Nannerl peeking at her from the sofa.

‘I figured that if I promised you to help you with this lifestyle and keep you away from the sweets I’m obliged to provide you with some distractions, right?’ She walked slowly heading towards the sofa. ‘I’ll just have to occupy your mouth otherwise...’

***

Aloysia slowly opened her eyes, stretching lazily on white sheets of their bed. She was alone.  When she heard a clunking noise coming from the kitchen she put on her favourite, silk robe and led by curiosity walked out of the bedroom.

‘Nannerl? Nannerl, honey?’ She looked around, her bare feet stepping carefully on the unpleasantly cold black and white tiles. When she walked around the corner into the kitchen she caught only a glance of what was going on. Nannerl was reaching for the Nutella jar on her toes, standing on a small pile of books placed on their home step-stool. Caught red-handed Nannerl turned around making the construction shake. Aloysia’s eyes widened in panic. ‘Fuck.’

And then everything collapsed.

***

‘This is a joke. Must be’ Aloysia sat in the passenger's seat looking out of the window. The street lights rhythmically covered everything in an orange glow as they passed them.

‘Yeah…’ Nannerl fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel. She looked at Aloysia and focused back on the road. ‘It’s going to be fine! The plaster looks really nice! We can colour it to make some more fashionable patterns. Or just collect signatures and funny notes! I bet you could use some funny notes!’

Aloysia turned to her with a murderous look.

‘Or we can leave it white! Classy white! Nice, clean white!’ Nannerl’s put on a comforting smile.

‘How come you got out of it without a scratch?’ the rhetorical question was sarcastic and bitter.

‘Well, what can I say… I fell for you.’

Silence fell in the car.

‘I can't believe I love you. Breaking my arm and then making puns…’ Aloysia laughed breaking the tense atmosphere. ‘And by the way, you fell for a jar of Nutella.’

Nannerl laughed. That pure sound that Aloysia loved so much made her unable to be angry any longer.

‘Yes, you can draw on the plaster if you want’ she said with a sigh and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

‘Yes!’ Nannerl’s eyes sparked up with excitement. ‘You’ll have the prettiest plastered arm ever! I promise!’


End file.
